


Masterpiece

by Truthwritaslies



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Burke is, prehaps, Neal's greatest creation: his masterpiece. </p><p>Dark!Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to USA Network and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

It was never supposed to be anything more than a game. Get close to the Fed and destroy him from the inside out. But then Neal had seen the darkness, so carefully held in check. Had seen the hunger that just couldn't be satisfied.

So Neal seduced the Fed. Pulled Peter from the self-built trap of the American Dream. Had persuaded Peter to try his hand at a little theivery, a little murder, a little espionage, a little blackmail; though the crimes were carefully phrased to not send up a flare from his oh so pesky consciensce.

Thankfully, it hadn't taken much to obliterate _that_. 

Just one word dropped in the right ear had led to the death of the only person who might have pulled Peter back from the edge. Just a little nudge and Peter had fallen in the precise shape Neal had carved for him. 

As Neal stands before his old enemies with his new possession at his shoulder he can't help but think that Peter is his greatest creation. 

His Masterpiece.


End file.
